


Love Blooms

by flairyxiu



Category: Bjyx, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Romance, WangXian, Yizhan - Freeform, failed angst, slight angst di ko sure, wang yibo!customer, xiaozhan!florist
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:35:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26282770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flairyxiu/pseuds/flairyxiu
Summary: kung saan si xiao zhan ay isang florist at yibo naman ay isang customer na pabalik-balik sa kanyang shop."ano bang magandang bulaklak?""para kanino ba sa nanay mo o sa girlfriend mo?""para sayo."
Relationships: Liu Haikuan & Wang Zhuocheng, Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Love Blooms

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is my first work here. sana ma-enjoy nyo :) and hindi ko 'to inedit so may mga grammatical errors huhuhu. 
> 
> thank you and enjoy reading! <3

Mahilig sa bulaklak si Xiao Zhan. 

Sobrang halata dahil after niyang mag-college nag-ipon siya para magtayo ng flower shop. Natatandaan niya yung simula ng pagkahilig niya sa mga bulaklak ay dahil sa lola niya. May maliit kasing garden yung lola niya sa bahay nito at sobrang daming klase ng nga bulaklak doon. Mapapa-nganga ka na lang kasi makulay at ang ganda ng pagkaka-ayos ng hardin na yun. 

Tuwing pumupunta nga si Xiao Zhan sa bahay ng lola niya lagi niya itong tinutulungan sa pag-aalaga o sa pagdidilig. Kaso nga lang noong nagkasakit ang lola niya biglang nawalan ng buhay ang hardin na yun. Ilang buwan lang ang lumipas, dahil sa sakit na yun namatay ang lola niya. Sobrang ikinalungkot ni Xiao Zhan ang pangyayaring yun. 

Binisita niya ulit ang hardin ilang araw pagkatapos ilibing ang kanyang lola. Hindi tulad ng dati hindi na ito makulay. Nalanta na at kusang nalalaglag ang mga talulot ng nga bulaklak sa damuhan. Doon na narealize ni Xiao Zhan ang dapat nyang gawin. 

Itutuloy nya ang nasimulan ng lola niya. 

Kaya nag-aral siya, nag-ipon para magpatayo ng isang flower shop na bilang alaala na nya din sa lola nya. Samantalang yung hardin na lagi nilang dinidiligan ay inaalagaan pa rin niya. Bumalik ang hitsura, kulay, at ang ganda nito matapos ang ilang taon. 

Napangiti si Xiao Zhan habang inaalala ang lahat kung saan nagsimula ang pagkahilig nya sa bulaklak. Noong una, tutol ang magulang nya dito sinasabing wala syang mararating kung pagpapatuloy nya ang pag-aayos at pag-aalaga sa nga bulaklak. Ang layo kasi sa pangarap ng mga magulang nya ang tinahak nyang landas ngayon eh pero in the end tinanggap pa rin nila kung anong desisyon ni Xiao Zhan. 

Nag-ring ang bell na nakasabit sa may pinto ng shop palatandaan na may pumasok na customer. Umalis si Xiao Zhan sa mya counter para batiin ito. 

"Good Morning! Thank you for coming to CQL flower shop! How can-----" 

"Talagang good ang morning ko dahil nakita nanaman kita, Zhan-ge." Napa-roll eyes na lang si Xiao Zhan dahil nandito nanaman ang makulit nyang customer, si Yibo. "Anong bulaklak naman ang kailangan mo ngayon? Para kanino?" Hindi naman lagi lagi si Yibo sa shop. Suki siguro ang pwedeng itawag sa kanya dahil tuwing walang pasok ang binata ay dumidiretso sya sa shop ni Xiao Zhan para bumili ng kung ano-anong bulaklak at para na rin siguro inisin si Xiao Zhan. 

Nilibot ni Yibo ang mata nya sa buong shop. Wala naman talaga syang alam sa mga bulaklak at actually hindi nya masyadong prefer ang nga bulaklak as a gift sa mga kaibigan or kakilala nya. Syempre kahit hindi nya gusto yung bulaklak, gusto naman nya yung nag-aarrange nito. 

"Para sa aso ko, si buchoy. Namatay kasi sya kahapon eh hindi naman ako makadaan dito sa shop mo nun kase may pasok ako. Kaya ngayon ko na lang sya bibigyan ng bulaklak. Ano ba pwede?" Hinawakan ni Yibo ang bulaklak sa tabi nya. "Eto, white dendrobium orchirds. Okay lang sayo 'to?" Kumuha si Xiao Zhan ng isang kapal para ayusin nya at maging bouquet. 

Tumango si Yibo, "Basta suggestion mo laging okay sakin, Zhan-ge." Nakangiti pang sabi nito sabay sunod kay Xiao Zhan sa counter para panuorin sa ginagawa nito sa bulaklak. 

Nadiskubre ni Yibo itong flower shop ng kanyang Zhan-ge dahil sa kaibigan nyang si Seungyoun. Naalala nya pa kung paano sya pilitin nito na bumili ng bulaklak para sa kasalukuyang nililigawan nito noon. Aayaw-ayaw pa sya dahil diba nga hindi nya type ang mga bulaklak. Pero kalaunan din pinasalamatan nya si Seungyoun dahil kung hindi ito mapilit at walang nililigawan hindi nya makikilala ang kanyang Zhan-ge. 

"Oh ito na yung bulaklak. Condolences pala kay buchoy." 

Inaabot ni Yibo ang bayad kay Xiao Zhan pero nang aabutin na ni Xiao Zhan ay bigla itong binawi ni Yibo at inilapit ang mukha nya sa binata. Ngumisi ito, "Wala bang yakap dyan, Zhan-ge. Sobrang lungkot ko kase wala na si buchoy. Kalaro ko na yun since high school. Malapit sya sakin kaya sobrang lungkot ko talaga nung nawala sya." Napahawak pa 'to sa dibdib nya na parang nasasaktan. 

Lumayo si Xiao Zhan at hindi na lang ito pinansin dahil sanay naman na ito sa paganyan ni Yibo. "Ewan ko sayo. Sa susunod talaga magpapaskil na ako dyan sa may pinto ng mukha mo sabihin ko na ban ka nang pumasok dito sa shop ko. " 

"As if namang pipigilan mo akong pumasok, Zhan-ge. At saka maganda rin yun ano? Kapag pinaskil mo yung mukha ko sa may harap ng shop mo baka dumami rin yung customer mo. Dadagsain dahil sa kagwapuhan ko." Ngumisi ito. Napa-roll eyes naman si Xiao Zhan sa pangalawang pagkakataon ngayong araw. Wala talagang palya 'tong kahanginan ni Yibo sa katawan. 

"Hindi ko alam sayo. Baka nga bangungutin pa mga customers ko dahil sa nakapaskil sa pinto at hindi na pumunta dito eh." 

"Hindi ah. Tried and tested mo na kaya yun, Zhan-ge. Hindi ka naman binabangungot tuwing nakikita mo ko eh. Feel ko nga lagi nga akong nasa panaginip mo tapos doon nagde-date tayong dalawa." At talaga inimagine pa ni Yibo na nagde-date silang dalawa ni Xiao Zhan. Nakaramdam naman ng kilabot si Xiao Zhan dito. Sya naman hindi nya maatim na nakipag-date kay Yibo. Dahil unang-una, mahangin. Akala mo sya lang ang poging nakilala ni Xiao Zhan. Pangalawa, laging nang-iinis. Pangatlo, lagi paring nang-iinis dahil doon tuwing bumibili ito sa shop gusto nya na lang maglaho ng parang bula.

"Asa kang nasa panaginip kita. Hindi ka pa ba aalis ha? Baka hinihintay na ni buchoy mo yung bulaklak ano?" Kinuha na ni Xiao Zhan yung bayad ni Yibo dahil nilapag na lang ito ng binata sa may counter. "Ayaw mo na ba akong makita, Zhan-ge? Ngayon na nga lang ako ulit dumalaw eh. Pero sige, aalis naman na din ako bibili din kase ako ng ulam dyan kila aling bebang." 

"Buti naman. Alis ka na shupi!" 

"Hmm. Wala bang kiss dyan. Waiting po ang pisngi or pwede rin sa lips." 

"Pakain ko sayo yang bulaklak na hawak mo sige ka kapag hindi ka pa tumigil." 

"Brutal naman ng baby ko. Sige na nga, alis na ako babye!" 

Natatawang sabi pa ni Yibo, tumunog na ang bell sa may pinto hudyat na unakis na ito. Napahinga na lang sya ng maluwag. Rold please, bigyan nyo pa po ako ng pasensya kay Yibo. Please lang po. 

\--------

Lumipas ang ilang araw, walang Yibo na dumalaw sa shop nya kaya umuwi syang matiwasay at maganda ang araw. Pag-uwi nya nakita nya ang kanyang nanay na nagluluto ng ulam sa may kusina. Amoy na amoy ni Xiao Zhan ang ulam. Talaga ngang maganda ang araw nya ngayon. Walang asungot, masarap ang ulam.

"Nandyan ka na pala anak." Nang mapansin sya ng ina ay dali-dali syang lumapit at hinalikan ang pisngi nito. "Oh kamusta ang araw? Mukhang masaya ka ah. Nagluto ako ng favorite mong ulam." Napangiti si Xiao Zhan. Adobong manok ang niluluto ng nanay nya. "Yes, ma. Medyo marami rin ang customer ng shop ko ngayon today eh." at saka walang nanggulo sa shop kaya maganda ang mood ko. 

"Bakit parang ang dami naman ata yung adobo mo ngayon, ma? May bisita ba?" Napansin ni Xiao Zhan ang niluluto ng mama nya. Medyo madami at may iba't-ibang putahe pa sa lamesa. Hindi sya sinagot ng mama nya at nginitian na lang sya kaya dumiretso na lang si Xiao Zhan sa kwarto nya para magpalit ng damit. Habang hindi pa sya tinatawag ng mama nya umidlip muna sya sandali. 

"Xiao Zhan, anak... Kain na. May naghihintay sayo sa baba." Naramdaman nya na may humaplos sa may braso nya kaya naalimpungatan sya. Ang nanay nya pala. "May naghihintay sayo sa baba." Ulit pa nito. Hindi pa masyadong nag-process ang sinabi ng nanay nya pero tumango na lang si Xiao Zhan at pumuntang banyo para i-check ang sarili nya baka daw kase may mga tulo ng laway or muta pa sya or kung ano man kahit umidlip lang sya ng konti. 

After nyang mag-ayos ng konti lumabas na sya ng kwarto. Nang masarado na nya ang pinto, nagulat sya sa naghihintay sa kanya. Sana pala hindi na lang sya lumabas ng kwarto at natulog na lang. "Hello, Zhan-ge. Kamusta tulog mo? Mahimbing ba? Nandun ba ako sa panaginip mo?" Bungad na ngiti kanya ni Yibo.

Akala nya magiging matiwasay ang araw nya pero hindi pala. "Ano pakay mo dito? Paano mo nakilala sila mama?" Nagtatakang tanong ni Xiao Zhan sa binatang kaharap nya. Ngumisi ito na parang nang-aasar pa. "Syempre ikaw pakay ko dito sino pa ba? At sikret ko na lang kung paano ko nakilala sila Mama." Mama na ang tawag nya? Seriously? Masyadong mabilis 'tong Yibo na 'to. 

Umiling na lang si Xiao Zhan at pumunta na sa may hapag-kainan, nakabuntot parin si Yibo sa kanya. Sinalubong sya ng Mama nya na naghahanda ng mga plato. "Ma! Bakit nandito 'to? Alam mo bang sya yung kinukwento ko sayo na nambwibwiset sakin sa shop?" Tumingin muna yung mama ni Xiao Zhan kay Yibo bago ulit ibalik ang tingin nito sa anak nya. 

"Kinukwento mo pala ako, Zhan-ge." Natauhan si Xiao Zhan don? Wtf?! Ano nanaman yung nasabi ko? "E-ewan ko sayo! Kinukwento ko lang naman yung n-nangyayari sa shop. Yun lang!" At saka umupo nang hindi tumitingin kay Yibo. 

Kung makikita lang ni Yibo ang mukha ni Xiao Zhan ngayon ay paniguradong pagtatawanan at aasarin sya nito dahil sa sobrang pula ng mukha nya. Nag-spill lang naman sya ng tea na ikinatuwa ni Yibo. Nakakahiya, Xiao Zhan. 

"O siya, tama na nga ang asaran. Kinikilig ako sa inyo, ano ba yan. Kumain muna tayo." Kanya-kanya na silang upo sa may hapag-kainan. Syempre ang pambato nating si Yibo kay Xiao Zhan tatabi. 

Hanggang sa pagkain ay hindi maalis ang inis ni Xiao Zhan dahil si Yibo lang naman ang lagay ng lagay ng pagkain sa plato nya. 

"Zhan-ge, eto Chicken tinikman ko masarap. Try mo!" 

"Zhan-ge, eto favorite mo daw 'to sabi mama Adobong Manok!" 

"Shanghai, Zhan-ge!" 

"Dessert? Coffee Jelly?" 

Gusto na lang nya matapos ito nang makatulog na sya. Pero hanggang sa kwarto nya ay sumama parin si Yibo. Sinabi kasi ng nanay nya na kausapin ito, ayaw naman nya tanggihan ang mama nya kaya tumango na lang sya. Namalayan na lang nya na kasama nya si Yibo sa kwarto nya. 

"Zhan-ge, ang ganda naman ng kwarto mo ang ayos." Nilibot ni Yibo ang paningin nya sa kwarto ni Zhan-ge. Manghang-mangha sya sa kwarto nito na pinaghalong gray at white. Sobrang linis at organized. "Syempre, ayoko ng nagugulo ang mga gamit ko. Kailangan maayos. Hindi ako mapakali kapag hindi naayon sa gusto ko." Umupo si Xiao Zhan sa kama nya at sumandal sa headboard samantalang si Yibo naman ay umupo sa may study chair nya. 

Tumango si Yibo, "Kwarto ko kase magulo. Kaya pinapagalitan ako ni mama lagi kapag pumapasok sya don. Napaka-dugyot ko daw. Paano daw kapag mag-isa na lang ako sa buhay sino daw mag-aasikaso sakin." 

"Halata naman sa hitsura mo, makalat ka." Natawa si Yibo habang si Xiao Zhan ay napangiti ng konti. Oo, konti lang ayaw nya pa aminin eh. 

"Pero babaguhin ko yun. Magiging malinis na ako pramis!" Tinaas pa ni Yibo ang kaliwang kamay nito simbolo na nangangako sya. "Kapag nasa iisang bahay na tayo Zhan-ge ako na maglilinis." Lumaki ang mata ni Xiao Zhan sa sinabi ni Yibo. Hindi nya pa naisip yun pero sya.. Speed lang. 

"Tigilan mo nga ako dyan. Hindi pa nga kita gusto eh." 

"Hindi PA. Ibig sabihin ba may pag-asa ako?" Namalayan na lang ni Xiao Zhan na kaharap nya si Yibo. May kung anong kumiliti sa may dibdib nya. Ang lapit. Sobrang lapit.

"T-tumigil ka nga. Kung ano-ano napapansin mo, Yibo." Namumula na ulit sya. Napangiti si Yibo sa nakita, naging kamatis si Xiao Zhan sa sobrang pula dahil sa kanya. Lumayo si Yibo ng kaunti. May space na sa pagitan nila. 

"Nakilala ko si mama noong nakaraang araw lang. Nagdidilig kase sya ng mga bulaklak nyo, naisip kong magpakilala sinabi ko boyfr-----" 

"Boyfriend ka dyan. Kaya naman pala sinabi ni mama na kinikilig sya sa atin kanina." Sabi ni Xiao Zhan pagkatapos makatikim si Yibo ng palo sa kanya. 

"Doon din naman ang punta, so why not?" Pinandilatan parin sya ni Xiao Zhan kay natawa si Yibo. "Joke lang yun syempre. Sinabi kong regular akong customer. Akalain mo yun pagkasabi ko lang ng pangalan ko nataandaan ako ng mama mo, Zhan-ge. Kasi nga kinu-kwento mo pala ako sa kanya. Grabe, kinilig naman ako." 

"Sinasabi ko yung mga pang-aasar mo sakin. Mga bad traits mo. Kaya anong kilig kilig ka dyan. Buti na lang mabait si mama kaya ka nya pinayagang mag-dinner dito." Depensa naman ni Xiao Zhan. After nun, nakakabinging katahimikan ang bumalot sa kanila. Walang nagsasalita. Tanging mga buntong hininga lang ang naririnig nila. 

"Uhm. Anong first impression mo sakin, Zhan-ge? Nainis ka na ba talaga sakin noong una mo akong nakita?" Pagbasag ni Yibo sa katahimikan. Naramdaman ni Xiao Zhan na seryoso ito sa tanong nya. Hindi nya alam ang isasagot sa totoo lang pero bahala na kung anong maging reaksyon ni Yibo sa sasabihin nya. 

"Kasama mo si Seungyoun noong unang punta mo sa shop. Halatang pinilit ka lang na pumunta doon. Pero nagbago yung hitsura mo noong napansin mo na ako sa may counter. Ngumiti ka sakin nun, syempre bilang mabait ngimiti ako pabalik. Actually, unang kita ko sayo naramdaman kong magiging magaan ang loob ko sayo." 

Lumawak ang ngiti ni Yibo dahil don.

"Hindi pa ako tapos kaya huwag kang ngumiti dyan." Napa-pout si Yibo, akala nya yun na eh. Kino-compliment na sya ng Zhan-ge nya. Napansin naman ni Xiao Zhan ang pag-pout nito. Cute.

"Pangalawang kita ko sayo na-realize ko na ang hangin mo tapos yung mga jokes mo hindi man lang ako natatawa. Yung nga banat mo ang corny then..." Patuloy lang sa pag-rant si Xiao Zhan ng mga napansin nya noong pangalawang kita nya sa binata pero Yibo ay nakatitig lang sa kanya. Ngayon na lang, Zhan-ge. Ngayon na lang. 

Napansin naman ito ni Xiao Zhan kay tumigil sya sa pagsasalita. "Ako, hindi mo ba ako tatanungin kung anong naging impression ko noong una kitang makita?" Sa sandaling iyon, nakatitig lang din si Xiao Zhan kay Yibo. 

"Unang kita ko pa lang sayo, gusto na kita. gustong-gusto." Nakaramdam si Xiao Zhan ng kung ano sa loob nya. Hindi nya alam ang pwedeng reaksyon sa sinabi ni Yibo. Nag-confess lang naman ito sa kanya. Hindi naman ito ang unang beses na sinabi ito ng binata pero ngayon lang nakaramdam ng kakaiba si Xiao Zhan.

"At seryoso ako doon. Gusto kita, Zhan-ge." 

Seryosong tinitingnan ni Yibo si Xiao Zhan pero kalaunan ay lumihis ito ng tingin. "Alam mo ba Zhan-ge takot ako sumakay sa rollercoaster." Parang nabunutan naman ng tinik si Xiao Zhan ng iniba ni Yibo ang topic. Akala nya hihintayin ng binata ang sagot nya pero hindi...

"Simula bata ako hanggang ngayon takot na takot ako sumakay sa rollercoaster dahil feeling ko hihiwalay ang kaluluwa ko sa katawan ko." Napatawa pa si Yibo habang nagk-kwento ng mga experience nya sa mga rides lalo na sa rollercoaster. Si Xiao Zhan naman ay napangiti. Gumaan ang loob nya kay Yibo sa oras na yun. 

"Pero kung one time napagdesisyunan ko na sumakay sa rollercoaster, pipigilan mo ba ako?" 

"Pipigilan mo ba ako, Zhan-ge?" Hindi alam ni Xiao Zhan ang isasagot sa totoo lang. Masyado syang occupied sa emosyon ni Yibo sa mga oras na yun. Bakit nakakaramdam sya ng lungkot? 

"Siguro hindi. Harapin mo ang takot mo, Yibo. Alam mo dati, natakot ako sa isang bagay pero ngayon nawala yun. Naging masaya ako, Yibo. Nag-risk ako, kaya eto ako ngayon." Ngumiti sya dito pero nakaramdam parin sya ng mali. 

"Bakit? Kailan mo ba balak sumakay ng rollercoaster ha? Samahan kita?" Napatingin si Yibo kay Xiao Zhan sa sinabi nyang yun. Yibo laughs because of that. "Sasamahan mo ko? Pero hindi pwede." 

"Hindi pwede? Pero malaki na ako. Pwede na akong sumakay doon." Natawa si Yibo. Hindi mo talaga ako maiintindihan, Zhan-ge. Tumingin si Yibo sa relo nito, 9pm na kailangan na nyang umuwi. "Alis na ko." Tumayo ito mula sa pagkaka-upo sa kama ni Xiao Zhan. 

"Hatid kita?" Offer nito, pero tumanggi si Yibo. Huwag na. Baka ayaw ko na umalis kapag hinatid mo pa ako. "Ayaw na kitang maistorbo. Halata ko na rin na inaantok ka na eh." Nadismaya ng konti si Xiao Zhan doon. Parang kasasabi nya lang sa sarili nya kanina na gusto na niyang mapag-isa pero ngayon may kung anong dahilan na nagpipilit sa kanya na hindi dapat umalis ang binata sa tabi nya. 

Ngayon nya lang na-realize na masarap pa lang kausap si Yibo. Sana pala kinausap nya na ito dati ng matino at hindi pinapaalis kapag nagpunta ng shop. Tuwing dumadating kase ito sa shop, inis ka agad ang nangingibabaw sa kanya eh. Sana naka-kwentuhan nya pa si Yibo ng matagal. Meron pa namang next time eh. 

"Bye, Zhan-ge." 

"Bye, Yibo." Ngumiti si Xiao Zhan bago isarado ni Yibo ang pinto. Nakita ito ni Yibo sapat na para baunin nya pag-uwi. 

\---------

Isang linggo. 

Dalawang linggo.

Tatlo. 

Tatlong linggo na walang Yibo na bumibisita sa shop nya. Tatlong linggo na noong huling pag-uusap nila sa kwarto ni Xiao Zhan. Tatlong linggo nang nahihintay si Xiao Zhan sa binata pero wala. 

Tuwing tumutunog ang bell na nasa taas ng pintuan ng shop nya agad syang napapatingin dito at umaasa na si Yibo pero wala. Walang dumadating. Iniisip na lang nya na baka busy ang binata sa school nito kaya hindi na dumadalaw pero sa kabila nun hindi nya mapigilang malungkot. 

Sana pala hindi pa kita pinaalis nun. 

Tanghali na noong dumating siya sa may shop niya. As usual, tumingin-tingin muna sya sa paligid nagbabakasakaling may Yibo na lilitaw, manggugulat sa kanya at sasabihing, "Good Morning, Zhan-ge!". Pero ano na nga bang aasahan nya. Lumipas nanaman ang ilang oras, nakapagbukas na sya nang shop at naayos na rin ang mga bulaklak na dapat ayusin pero walang nagpapakita na Yibo. 

Nag-ring ang bell senyales na may customer na pumasok. At sa pagkakataon na nakita nya ang customer nabuhayan sya ng loob. 

"Seungyoun." 

"Hello, isang bouquet nga ng red roses." Tumango si Xiao Zhan at kumuha na ng isnag tumpok ng bulaklak para dalhin sa counter at ayusin. Luminga-linga pa sya baka kasama ni Seungyoun si Yibo or baka nasa labas lang ito naghihintay pero bakit hindi ito pumasok? 

"Eto na oh." Ngumiti si Seungyoun sa kanya. "Thank you. Da best ka talaga! Magugustuhan nanaman 'to ng nililigawan ko." Inamoy pa ni Seungyoun ang mga bulaklak hindi naman mapagkakaila na maganda nga ang ginagawa ni Xiao Zhan sa mga bulaklak. Siya na ata ang best florist sa lugar nila. Aalis na sana si Seungyoun dahil may date pa sya pero pinigilan sya ni Xiao Zhan. 

"Seungyoun, s-si Yibo? Bakit hindi ko sya nakikita na dumadalaw dito? Busy ba sya?" Nahihiya niyang tanong. Alam din kasi ni Seungyoun na laging inis si Xiao Zhan kay Yibo pero kakaiba si Xiao Zhan ngayon siya na mismo ang nagtanong tungkol kay Yibo. 

"Hindi ba sinabi sayo ni Yibo noong nakaraan?"

"Huh? Wala syang sinasabi."

"Umalis na sya. Sumama sya sa mama nya sa Nueva Ecija. Doon na nya din pagpapatuloy pag-aaral niya. Unfair nga nun eh iniwan ako ng mokong na yun." Umalis? Bakit hindi sinabi? 

"Ah sige. Thank you, Seungyoun." Nagpasalamat ulit si Seungyoun at saka umalis. Napaupo naman si Xiao Zhan sa may upuan sa counter. "Ha. Bakit naman nya sasabihin sayo, Xiao Zhan? Diba wala kang pakielam sa kanya noong nandito pa siya noong nangungulit pa siya sayo?" 

"Bakit ka naman nalulungkot ngayon? Diba dapat masaya ka dahil wala nang asungot? Ano 'tong nararamdaman mo ngayon? Bakit hindi sya nagsabi?" Napayuko si Xiao Zhan pinipigilan ang mga luha na tumulo sa kanyang mga mata. 

"Bakit ka umiiyak ngayon? Bakit nami-miss ko sya? Bakit hindi mo sinabing aalis ka, Yibo..? Please, bumalik ka. Please." 

\------

2 years. 

Katulad ng mga bulaklak, naging malago ang flower shop ni Xiao Zhan in a span of 2 years. Hindi lang ito naging sikat sa lugar nila. Ultimo nga artista or kapag may mga event na nangangailangan ng mga bulaklak sa kanya na kumukuha. Masaya si Xiao Zhan dahil unti-unti nang nagiging kilala ang shop na itinayo nya para sa alaala ng kanyang lola. 

Napa-renovate na rin nya ang shop nya, mas lalo pa itong lumaki. Mas marami na ring bulaklak ang mapagpipilian. Hindi na rin sya lagi ang tao, may mga tauhan na rin syang tumutulong sa kanya. Syempre hindi na rin niya nakakaya ang mga tumpok-tumpok na orders bawat araw kaya kumuha na sya ng mga employees. 

February. 

Sobrang hectic ng schedule ng shop. Ang daming pa-orders mapa-online man o hindi. Kasagsagan kasi ng Buwan ng mga Puso. Valentines day. Expected na ni Xiao Zhan ang mangyayari dahil sa tuwing February naman talaga nagsisilitawan ang mga customers nya. 

May pila na din hanggang sa labas ng shop. Students man o hindi ay nakipila na rin. Naghihintay ng bulaklak para ibigay sa mag kasintahan nila. Sana all may jowa. 

4pm na. Dalawang oras na lang din magsasara na ang shop pero sunod-sunod pa rin ang tawag sa kanila pati rin ang pila sa labas. Mukhang gagabihin nanaman tayo katulad noong nakaraang taon ah. Hindi na maayos ang timpla at hitsura ni Xiao Zhan. Kanina pa sya ayos ng mga orders sa kanila. Halata na rin nya ang pagod ng mga employees nya dahil kanina pa silang 5am nagsimula. 

"Grabe talaga bossing. Sobrang dagsain talaga 'tong shop mo tuwing February. Dami na kasing may jowa ngayon, kainggit." naka-pout na sabi ni zhuocheng, isa sa masipag na tauhan niyang wala pang jowa chz. "eh kung sinagot mo ako edi sana may jowa ka." parinig si haikuan, isa din sa tauhan ni xiao zhan sa shop na matagal ng manliligaw ni zhuocheng pero hindi sinagot. medyo may pagka-choosy kasi ayan. 

"hmp! diba sinabi ko na sayo yung dahilan kung bakit ayaw ko ha." nakaramdam nanaman ng tensyon si xiao zhan sa dalawa. lagi kasing magkabangayan parang aso at pusa. ewan ba nya kung anong nagustuhan ni haikuan at dahilan ni zhuocheng para hindi sagutin ang isang binata pero hindi ngayon ang tamang panahon para pag-awayan yan. 

"Hay nako. Ayan nanaman kayo. Tapusin na lang natin lahat ng orders saka kayo mag-away. Naiistress na ako eh. Eto na po yung white roses nyo, thank you!" inabot na ni Xiao Zhan ang natapos nyang bulaklak sa customers na nasa harapan nya. 

"Next po!" 

"hello. ano bang magandang bulaklak?" 

"para kanino po ba sa nanay niyo or sa girlfriend mo?" hindi tumingin si xiao zhan sa sumunod na customer dahil busy sya sa pagbibilang ng mga umorder sa kanila online. marami-rami pa pala. 

"para sayo." 

Napatigil si Xiao Zhan at inangat ang tingin sa customer na nasa harapan nya. 

"Yibo..." 

"Zhan-ge. Na-miss kita." 

Gusto nang maluha ni Xiao Zhan. Pinipigilan ang sarili na yakapin ang binatang nasa harapan nya. Dalawang taon, bakit ngayon lang ito bumalik? 

"Ikaw din. Miss na din kita, asungot." 

\--------

"So, kamusta na?" 

Hindi sila nakapag-usap noong araw na yun dahil sa sobrang daming customers at orders ng shop ni Xiao Zhan. Ayaw abalahin ni Yibo yun kaya sinabi nyang magkita na lang sila sa may lugawan sa kanto kinabukasan. Walang alinlangan na pumayag si Xiao Zhan dahil na-miss nya. 

"Okay naman. Ayun nag-aaral pa rin. Graduating. Hindi ko nga akalain na makaka-survive ako sa college. Grabe ang hirap." Nilagyan ni Yibo ng suka yung tokneneng na inorder niya. Napangiti si Xiao Zhan sa nakita. Whipped ata ah, naglalagay lang ng suka eh. 

"Ikaw pa ba, syempre alam kong makakaya mo yun." Tumingin si Yibo kay Xiao Zhan na kasalukuyan ding nakatingin sa kanya. Nagtama ang nga mata ng dalawa. Ngumiti sa isa't-isa. 

"Gusto mo pa ba ako?" tanong ni Xiao Zhan. hindi na sya nagpa-ligoy-ligoy. ano ba, 2 years niyang hinintay ang binata. eto na ang panahon na para umeksena si ruffa mae, 'go! go! go! kaya mo yarn!' 

"Hindi na." 

Xiao Zhan was shocked. Hindi na? Parang may nabasag sa loob nya, naluluha nanaman sya. Iniwas nya ang tingin nya sa binatang nakatitig pa rin sa kanya. 

"Kasi Zhan-ge, mahal na kita." 

Tuluyan nang bumagsak yung luha nya. Gago talaga, Yibo. 

"Alam mo nakakainis ka. Akala ko.. akala ko kung ano na! Hanggang ngayon ganiyan ka pa rin, nakakainis!" sabi ni Xiao Zhan na may pa-hikbi pa. Tumabi na sa kanya si Yibo at pinupunasan ang luha na nasa pisngi nito. Natatawa pa nga. 

"Mahal mo naman." 

"Talaga ba? Sigurado ka ha?" Gaganti ako kala mo ha bahala ka diyan. Kahit si Xiao Zhan, natatawa na din sa sinabi nya nang makita si Yibo na natahimik. 

"So.. hindi pala." Natawa si Xiao Zhan, hindi pa pala alam ni Yibo ang feelings niya. 

Gulat na lang ang naramdaman ni Yibo nang halikan sya ni Xiao Zhan sa pisngi. 

"Bakit sa pisngi lang?" Pinalo ni Xiao Zhan ang braso nito. "Ikaw, napaka-demanding mo talaga. Bahala ka na diyan." Tatayo na dapat si Xiao Zhan pero hinila ulit siya nito pa-upo at niyakap. 

"Mahal din kita, Yibo." sinabi ni Xiao Zhan sa kalagitnaan ng pagyayakapan nila. Napangiti si Yibo, alam ko. 

"Ako din. Mahal na mahal." 

Bumitaw na sila sa yakap. Tiningnan ulit ang isa't-isa at unti-unting napangiti. Hindi na alintana ang mga customer ng lugawan na nagsa-sana all dahil sa nakita. 

Katulad ng bulaklak at pag-ibig. Nalalanta pero kalaunan tutubo ulit at magiging isang magandang bulaklak. Nagkahiwalay man ng dalawang taon ang dalawa, nagkita ulit sila para bumuo ng marami at mas magaganda pang alala kasama ang isa't isa.

**Author's Note:**

> maraming salamat at umabot ka sa part na 'to. hanggang sa muli! humayo ka at ipagkalat ang pagmamahal na dulot ng yizhan/wangxian! muli, maraming salamat! laham ko kayo :>


End file.
